Sleeplessness and Lightbulbs
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: When one small requests leads to Trish being sent off to some surprise event by Dez, she starts to think about how well he truly knows her and questions how well the rest of the group know her. She begins to wonder why she stayed with them so long and what is truly best for her...most of all she wonders why she's going back, and who she is going back for.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- characters and show not mine.

"Kiss me" his Latino friend said innocently, sweet and simple like she would ask for the salt at dinner. His confusion came from several years of her finding him repulsive as well as a partner in crime but a romantic interest had never been one of them. It had never crossed his mind and up until her request he was sure it had never crossed hers, it wasn't that he had never kissed anyone either; he had had his share of girlfriends, maybe not as publicly as the rest of the team but they had existed. It wasn't that he was repulsed by the newly occurred idea, in truth he found Trish Della Rosa quite attractive. She certainly held an appeal in the eyes of most other men, he had noticed she could hardly walk through the mall without being watched, approached or flattered in some form, she was scarce left looking for dates to dances and there seemed no end to the list of names that lined up to offer their arms. So yes, in truth he found her attractive. But he knew she didn't think the same, which left several options- drugs, mental breakdown, or some form of unidentifiable insanity. Maybe she was sick he mused silently, taking several confident steps forwards where she remained smiling impishly, waiting for him to react to her request. He stopped just in front of her and pressed his hand against her forehead; no fever. Not sick, but there was something in her eyes…something not quite present, awake but unconscious, then it hit him.

"Trish, when did you last sleep?" he moved his hand back and took a step back, instantly angry at himself for not seeing it quicker, annoyed that nobody else did, infuriated at how selfish they had all been with her and how careless and oblivious they had been to all of her hard work.

Trish shrugged slightly, the old leopard print top that had once been tight against her shoulder seemed loose and relaxed, and he cursed inwardly for not having seen the side effects of how hard she had been working. "A week, maybe two…Why?" he closed his eyes and smiled tightly, knowing she was too tired to see the falseness of it. "Go home, get some sleep. Take the day off" he told her, it was barely ten am, the team didn't have a meeting today anyway, but he knew somehow when they were all hanging out later work would end up occurring. She scowled and he knew she wanted to argue, but he knew she recognised the tone…a steely, commanding tone that refused to be argued with, he used it rarely and she knew when it was he meant business and wouldn't change his mind. So instead, the fight went out as quick as it came in, she didn't question her being needed later or when she should come back…she simply nodded and started walking out.

Turning at the door to look back a small, curious smile over her golden face. "What about the kiss?" her voice was gentle and sweet, a rare sound in her voice and it made him sad to deny her what she wanted in this current moment, but despite his own variant brand of smart he knew kissing her would be a violation, she wasn't properly here and it wasn't really her asking. Saying yes would be like sleeping with a drunk girl he told himself, she might want it now, but later when she came to she would realise what happened and hate him for it. So despite the small hurt it caused naïve, tired Trish now to be rejected; he shook his head and smiled tightly, a tightness she in her state failed to see. He noticed a small spark of sadness in her eyes and an idea of how to make up for it came to mind "Another time, maybe. If that's what you want, but not right now." But as he spoke he crossed over placed a small kiss on her forehead, stepping back as she nodded; "I'll get some rest, even though I don't feel tired" the she turned and left.

He turned to the stairs and went to hang out in the sonic boom training room. Austin and ally should have been here at nine to meet up for breakfast, but both had cancelled; Austin having overslept and Ally rushing to a cloud watchers club emergency, she had promised him the store was unlocked but closed as they were not opening to eleven today and that Trish would be there as well…probably. Walking in he smiled, it was clean, the food from last nights dinner cleared away and everything in order; but for the giant stack of reward presents Trish had won as a reward a while back that sat in the corner, a light bulb shooting off in his head as he thought of the presents. Digging through the stack until his fingers closed around the envelope. The gold letters of 'travel Inc. - luxury holiday' glinting in the morning light. Dez's phone was already in hand as he called the number listed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Characters and show do not belong to me

At almost precisely eleven Ally walked in, frazzled and tense from whatever cloud problem she had been dealing with. Dez instantly knew not to say anything about the kiss or Trish's current state, the last thing he wanted to be dealing with was a neurotic Ally. Unlike his blonde best friend, he wasn't near so good at dealing with her hysterics, and despite their friendship he would much rather avoid them if and at all possible.

"Hey, Dez. No Trish?" She asked, in response he shook his head, not wanting her to probe any further. It was all arranged, he didn't need anyone screwing about with the plan at this point. He would tell them tomorrow, when they couldn't do anything about it. Taking his silence for apathy Ally walked round to behind the desk and Dez turned the closed sign on the shop doors around to open. Pushing the door open and jamming a doorstop underneath it. Leaning against it he pulled out his phone and began going through his emails, smiling when he saw the three confirmation emails he had been waiting for, watching in horror as they were swept away by the incoming call screen, and the name that was displayed there. Rejecting the call with a decisive tap and pushing the phone back into his pocket, he grimaced as he headed back to the practice room, he should have seen it coming, and of course it would have caused suspicion…Moron. He cursed himself silently. Once safely concealed he pulled out his phone and without having to think keyed in a familiar house number.

Dez fidgeted in the chair as he waited for the receiver to pick up, breathing in relief when a warm thick Latino accent sung down the line "Hello" the sound made him smile, and that familiar prick of envy went through him again at Trish's mums voice. "Hello, Mrs De La Rosa. It's Dez" he explained calmly, polite and well-mannered as he spoke to her.

"I know, Honey. I recognise your voice. But I'm confused, you usually direct call the phone in Trish's room, or her mobile. Why the landline?" she questioned. And for a moment Dez smiled at how concerned she seemed for him, before that fell away and he realised how difficult it might be for him to convince Trish's mum to agree. He quickly bumbled an excuse, which was also in reality totally true, even if he was sure that Trish wasn't sleeping…Hell, she was probably up doing work or something.

"I know Trish is sleeping, I didn't want to disturb her. I actually have a favour to ask of you, if you don't mind that is" he heard his voice crack on the last part and knew the difficult bit was coming up. She sounded completely calm when she answered, not suspecting anything amiss

"Of course, anything" she offered sweetly, and once again he understood exactly why Trish always worked so hard.

He blurted out what he wanted quickly, going for the quick and painless method "I need you to agree to let Trish go somewhere" he sounded as nervous as he felt, and he felt his face flame red, annoyed at how difficult this was. Annoyed when her following question made him feel both embarrassed and guilty.

"Are you going with her?" He stammered a quick reply, hoping her mother would get of the topic "No" he sounded as terrified and worried as he felt, whilst she still sounded smooth and calm, if not a little amused by her daughters friend

"Who is?" she interrogated coolly, unfazed by his easy embarrassment. Dez tried to school himself into composure, secretly wishing for the bloody natural confidence and suaveness of his best friend.

"It's a specialised get away. A thank you for her working so hard" he felt beads of sweat dot his forehead and once again hated his own inept awkwardness. A kind laugh floated down the line before she responded.

"And here I thought the lie- in was her gift" Dez tried to shake the terror off, the worst was either over, or coming…And just like the proverbial piano her next question crushed him where he sat.

"She'll be safe?" He gaped for a moment, amazed that she thought so little of his concern for Trish, before shaking his head clear, and explaining just how safe.

"Completely. It's all private and secure and stuff…" The mother's response was steely and hard when she spoke again.

"I mean it, she's my daughter, Dez" Dez sighed and wished he could explain just how safe her daughter would be, settling for an attempt at reassurance."

"I understand, completely. And I assure you, she will be safe". A few seconds of considering silence went by before the soft Latino voice finally gave her verdict.

"Then I see no problem." Dez let out a very loud, very non internal whoop of victory, making the concerned mum laugh. He begged one final favour, knowing she would have no problem with it.

"Also, could you not tell her? I want it to be a surprise" a final giggle down the line and an agreement off "Of course, sweetie" from her, then the line went dead.

Less than two minutes of celebrating later the same number from earlier flashed up on his screen. In a stupidly brave move he picked up the line. Sighing as he waited for what he suspected would be a verbal skewering.

"Hello, Dad."…


End file.
